


Mink and Noiz's pleasant evening

by SanaVenus



Series: Blue Lotus - Coffee Shop [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink and Noiz's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink and Noiz's pleasant evening

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah as you can see from the tags, no sex for Noiz. Sorry. It'll happen eventually.

Noiz spent the rest of the afternoon anxious, no idea how his date with Mink would actually go. He might talk big but this was the first time in a while he’d been interested in someone, and the first time it’d been reciprocated. He’d had crushes on all three of the Seragaki’s at one point or another since he had started working with them. If not for Mink he probably wouldn’t have gotten over Ren. 

Noiz cut out early with Ren, and the male hurriedly showered and got ready for his date. There were so many things that could go wrong that Noiz couldn’t shake his worries, he wondered if he should take his face piercings out, it’d be embarrassing for them both if they were turned away because of them. He then realised he could probably buy his way into any place that wouldn’t allow him entry. 

Mink arrived splendidly dressed at six o’clock as promised. Noiz was glad he’d decided to dress up more than usual after all. Swallowing down the last of his nerves he goes over to meet Mink. 

“Ah you dressed up that’s convenient; I was going to offer you a lift home to get changed, since I forgot to tell you earlier…” Mink explained with a slightly relieved smile. Noiz realised he’d probably been just as nervous about that as he had been. 

“I had this left over from working an event in the bar.” Noiz bluffed, not wanting the truth that it’d been sat there for over a month in hope of being asked out to be revealed. 

The pair left as the chaos with Clear began to unfold in the back room. 

They sat in Mink’s car as he drove them to the restaurant, “I’m actually still stunned you accepted my offer.” Mink explained keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Yeah, I’m still shocked you offered. I mean what do we know about each other? You could be a serial killer.” Noiz replied. 

Mink was a little too surprised to reply straight away so Noiz continued, “then again, what are the chances we’re both serial killers?” He rambled. 

Mink turned to stare at Noiz who met his gaze as they stopped in a traffic light; Noiz guessed he probably missed the joke, “I’m not a serial killer.” Noiz replied bluntly. 

“Neither am I,” Mink hurriedly stated. 

Noiz leaned back into his seat and laughed, “Oh man your face, wow I can’t’ believe we’re both so nervous. I really don’t doubt you; you took care of Ren this morning after all. If you were going to attack someone you’d go for him.” Noiz explained. 

Mink chuckled softly, making Noiz blush and thankful that Mink’s eyes were back on the road again. “Maybe it’s all part of my devious plan.” 

“Oh no, I’m so scared.” Noiz said with a stifled laugh. 

With their jokes the pair calmed down around each other, the nerves were mostly gone now. They pulled up at a fancy restaurant and Noiz got uneasy again. “Do you think they’ll even let me in with my piercings?” Noiz asked, Mink let his eyes wander over the boy. 

“You’re dressed up nicely enough they don’t have specific rules for it so they have no reason to not let you in.” Mink explained, “I’m more concerned that they’d turn us both away for other reasons.”  
“You look old enough to be my dad so we’re probably fine,” Noiz teased, the frown on Mink face however made Noiz uneasy, worried he’d crossed a line. 

“Maybe I should scold you if you behave badly,” Mink replied. 

“Hmm maybe I should act out for attention then.”

With the casual flirting over the pair headed into the restaurant, as presumed there were no issues just a few curious looks. 

They looked over the menu and got ready to order, “Wine for the table?” The waiter asked, Mink paused almost for too long as Noiz tried to order. 

“No thank you, just some water for us both.” Mink stated. Noiz pouted as the waiter left and Mink chuckled slightly, “You’re under the legal limit, I didn’t think it’d be fair for me to drink in front of you.” Noiz opened his mouth then shut it again. 

“I frequent the bar too.” Mink mentioned, Noiz blushed slightly realising that Mink had obviously seen through his earlier lie about the clothes. 

The pair ordered and ate and chatted briefly between courses, Noiz found out that Mink was a bestselling novelist under another alias but refused to tell Noiz his pen-name. Mink was informed that Noiz was German. Mink watched Noiz carefully as he ate, he seemed to be very cautious of his main meal, although he wolfed his dessert faster than Mink had expected. 

The pair paid for their meal they each paid for their own meal because Noiz refused to take Mink’s hard-earned money and Mink refused to let Noiz pay for him. 

Once they were back in the car and settled, Mink broke the unfortunate news that they would not be spending the night together, “Where’s your place? I’ll drop you off.” Mink asked.

Noiz was speechless and disappointed; he had been really expecting something else. Mink looked at him expectantly and Noiz knew he wasn’t joking. “That’s it? We’re not going to, you know?” Noiz started. 

Mink let out a heavy sigh, “Let’s leave it for another time. Once you’re sure and I’m sure this was the best decision. If you’re still okay with us tomorrow, we can discuss making another date. It would be too premature to just jump into this without giving it more thought, you said so yourself, this morning we barely knew each other.” Mink explained. 

Noiz understood the older male’s idea, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. Noiz told him his address and when they arrived Mink leaned over and kissed Noiz. 

“We can continue that next time. Now get going you have an early shift tomorrow.” Mink said with a light smile. Noiz nodded and headed out of the car, he knew exactly how he was going to use that memory tonight.


End file.
